


A Little Love for Jackson

by CelestialVoid



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Feels, Jackson's Bioliogical Parents, M/M, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Smut, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Jackson tracked down his biological parents, but he’s absolutely terrified to meet them.But no matter how things go, he knows the pack has his back.





	

Jackson stared out the window of Derek’s soccer-mum four-wheel-drive. He gnawed at his lip and bounced his foot up and down, unable to sit still. He was fiddling with his fingers, pulling at his nails and trying to steady his breathing. Everything he did to calm down wasn’t working; his heart was pounding so quickly that his chest hurt.

“Jackson,” Stiles said calmly, reaching across the car to rest his hand on top of the older teen’s. “Are you alright?”

“What if they don’t like me?” he asked, his voice breaking slightly from the strain.

“They’re going to like you Jackson,” Erica reassured him, leaning forward over the back of Jackson’s seat to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Why should they? You don’t like me,” Jackson countered.

“That’s because I knew you back when you were an asshole in high school,” Erica explained. “You’re much better now. You’re a good man, Jacks. It’s going to be okay.”

“But what if it’s not?”

“Jackson, what are you more worried about: that it won’t go well or that it will?” Stiles asked, keeping his voice calm and level.

Jackson thought about it for a moment and then shrugged.

“If it goes well, then that’s great,” Derek called from the behind the steering wheel the car, his bright eyes focused on the road and the traffic. “And if it doesn’t go well, then we’re just a phone call or text away and I promise we’ll drop our shopping and come straight back for you. I just want you to know that you will always have a family here and a home with us.”

Jackson met his alpha’s gaze in the rear-view mirror and smiled.

There was a moment of silence.

“Seriously, Jackson, your chemosignals are sickening,” Isaac announced from the front seat, winding down his window slightly.

“What if I’m not as good as they think I am?” Jackson asked quietly.

“Stiles,” Derek called as if he were instructing his mate to do something.

Stiles leant across the car and brought his mouth to Jackson’s. He was patient but insistent, waiting until Jackson relaxed into the warmth of his lips and returned the kiss.

Jackson let his breath fall from his lungs as his shoulders dropped.

Stiles slid his hand back into Jackson’s cropped hair, threading his fingers through the soft locks. He ran his tongue across Jackson’s bottom lip and the older teen moaned blissfully as he obediently opened his mouth to welcome Stiles’ tongue.

Jackson sighed in return, weaving his fingers into Stiles’ unkempt chestnut hair, pulling soft tufts into his fist.

Stiles pulled back just far enough for them to draw breath before bringing their lips back together again. He kissed him lightly, drawing away quickly as he craned his neck and placed a trail of kisses across the teen’s cheek, jaw, chin, and neck. He stayed there, gently sucking and nipping at Jackson’s golden skin and brushing his teeth against his flesh just hard enough to make the teen moan, but not hard enough to leave a mark. He pressed soft kisses against the patches of skin which were marred by the soft impressions of his teeth, making sure they were low enough to be hidden beneath his collar during lunch.

He moved further and further down Jackson’s throat, bringing his nimble fingers to the buttons of Jackson’s pale grey dress shirt. With each button he flicked open, he pressed a kiss to Jackson’s chest, feeling his breath catch in his throat or his chest rise with excited gasps the further down Stiles got.

Stiles trailed his fingers down to the waistline of Jackson’s jeans, popping open the button and undoing the zip. He pulled the elastic band of Jackson’s underwear down just enough to free his growing erection.

Jackson gasped as the cool air rolled over his exposed flesh. He bit his lip, his cheeks coloured by a soft rosy blush.

Stiles took the teen’s impressive length in his hand, gently palming it and pressing kisses along his shaft. Beads of precome spilt over his hands, helping him lube up Jackson’s rigid cock. He leant forward and ran his tongue up Jackson’s length and then, without warning, took him in his mouth all at once.

Jackson’s hips instinctively bucked into the warmth of his mouth, his nails dragging at Stiles’ skull as he grabbed at a handful of the boy’s ruffled hair.

Stiles growled at the jolt of pain, the rumble rolling through in his chest and vibrating against Jackson’s dick, making the boy gasp and sputter for air.

Stiles moaned, bobbing his head up and down, not setting any pace but moving fast enough that Jackson failed to draw breath between his broken whimpers.

“Derek,” Erica whined. “Stiles is blowing Jackson.”

“So?” the alpha asked nonchalantly. “If you don’t like it, put your headphones in and turn the volume up.”

“Gross,” Erica muttered under her breath, pushing the earbuds into place and pressing play on her iPod.

Stiles ignored them. He drew back, swirling his tongue around the tip of the boy’s cock, feeling salty beads dampen his tongue. He lapped at the head, delighted by Jackson’s unrestrained cry as he threw his head back, pressing the base of his skull against the headrest of his seat.

Jackson bit into his lips, letting out a weak whimper.

Sties pulled back slowly and sank down over him, sucking at his length. He dragged his lips back to the tip, swirling his tongue around the head before sinking back down again, bobbing and purring against his warmth as Jackson cupped the back of Stiles’ skull and began to instinctively thrust into his mouth.

The teen hissed as his rugged breaths were drawn through his gritted teeth. He began to moan uncontrollably as his stomach tensed and he grew closer to his climax.

“Fuck,” Jackson gasped. “I’m going to come.”

Stiles sank down over Jackson’s length, taking him to the hilt and letting him know it was okay to do so.

Jackson let himself go. He choked on his breath as he came, his legs trembled as Stiles sank down over his length.

Hot, salty semen flowed down the boy’s throat.

Stiles tightened his lips around Jackson’s cock, dragging his mouth up the teen’s length and draining him. He sat back and swallowed. He licked at the stands of come that had dripped across his plump, pink lips.

Jackson turned his head to look at the boy, a devilish smirk spreading across his face.

“Better?” Stiles asked casually.

Jackson nodded.

“Good, now take a second to calm yourself and then get dressed again,” Stiles instructed. “And you don’t have to worry so much; Lydia will be there for support and we’re only one message away.”

“Why can’t you guys come in with me?” Jackson asked, slowly regaining his senses.

“Because explaining that you live with the five of us is a lot harder to explain than Lydia as your ex-girlfriend,” Derek explained. “That is if you’re going to tell them you two broke up.”

“I’d still rather have you guys there,” Jackson muttered.

“Jacks, if it gets nasty and you need someone to fight back with words that could kill, who would you call in?” Stiles asked.

“Lydia,” Jackson admitted.

“There you go,” Stiles said triumphantly, reaching across to help Jackson do up the buttons of his shirt. “I doubt that it’s going to end up like that, but God forbid it does, Lydia will be there for you.”

“We’re about two minutes from the restaurant,” Derek announced, turning down a street and searching for a parking spot.

“Lydia’s there and waiting for you,” Isaac announced, looking at the text message that Lydia had sent Derek.

The wave of anxiety washed over Jackson again. He swallowed hard.

“Hey,” Stiles whispered. “It’s just another big game and you’re going to do great.”

Derek pulled up to the curb and parked the car. He stepped out onto the sidewalk and opened the door for Jackson.

He pulled the teen into his arms and held him close.

Jackson coiled his arms around the alpha, balling the soft fabric of Derek’s Henley into his fists.

“However this turns out, we’ve got your back,” Derek promised.

Jackson took a step back and looked up into the wavering depths of Derek’s eyes. For a moment, the teen looked like a scared child.

“What if they don’t like me?” Jackson asked.

Derek looked him in the eye. “Then they don’t deserve you.”

Lydia toddled up to their side, greeting everyone with hugs and kisses before taking Jackson’s hand. She gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

Jackson said his farewells to the pack, took Lydia’s hand again and turned to walk towards the restaurant.

Stiles watched them go.

“They’ll be okay, right?” he asked Derek.

Derek let out a heavy sigh, watching the front door swing shut. “God, I hope so.”

 

An hour or so later, Derek watched his pack mess about in the women’s section of one of the stores. They had finished their shopping and were simply messing around, evident by Erica’s unrelenting laughter at the sight of Stiles and Isaac holding frilly dresses against their chests and twirling about in a dramatic show.

Derek rolled his eyes, smirking at the sight of Stiles prancing about in a lacy white dress. He hated to admit it, but damn did he love that boy.

His phone chimed in his pocket. He unlocked it and sent a quick reply, telling Lydia where they were.

A few minutes later, Lydia appeared by his side, her bright jade eyes glittering with worry. Derek followed her gaze, watching Jackson walk up to the others and fall into Stiles’ arms.

The boy held Jackson close, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

“What happened?” Derek asked quietly.

“It started out great: they talked about how proud they were that Jackson grew up to be such a nice young man and Jackson told them about being the captain of the lacrosse team and how he now teaches the school sports teams,” Lydia explained. “And then they started talking about their other son, the one they kept. One thing led to another and they made it very clear that they wanted to be part of Jackson’s life but he couldn’t be part of theirs.”

Derek’s heart sank into his stomach.

Isaac, Erica and Boyd stepped forward, hugging Jackson and whispering to him.

“Come on,” Derek said calmly, taking a step forward. “Let’s head home.”

Derek finished his shopping.

The pack followed him out to the car.

They drove home in silence, at least until Derek turned down a different street.

“Where are we going?” Stiles asked.

“We just need to make a quick stop,” Derek replied.

Stiles was about to answer when Derek’s motives became clear.

They pulled up before the Whittemore house and Derek parked the car.

Jackson’s dad stepped out the front door, greeting his son as he walked up the small path.

“What’s wrong, Jackson?” the man asked.

“I met my biological parents today,” the teen confessed unable to look his adoptive father in the eye.

“That’s great.”

Jackson shook his head feverously.

Mr Whittemore’s shoulders dropped. There was a pained twinkle in his eyes as he realised what had happened.

“Jackson,” he said softly, resting his hand on the teen’s shoulder. “You met them, you have closure, but you’re not committed to anything. Just because you met them doesn’t mean that you have to be part of their family. Regardless of whether or not you want them in your life, I will always be here for you. I will always be your dad.”

Jackson wrapped his arms around his dad, holding him tight as he buried his face in the man’s shoulder and cried like the child he was.

“I love you, son.”

Through broken sobs, Jackson managed to mumble, “I love you, dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
